knights_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ryoma Nagare
This page describes the Ryoma Nagare from the original 1974 Getter Robo television series and the version that is seen regularly throughout the main series. For the older, much more violent pilot of the Black Getter, see Future Ryoma. Ryoma Nagare is a character from Getter Robo (1974) and is the main deuteragonist in The Knights of the Multiverse. A founding member of the Crystal Knights, he is the leader of the Getter Team and pilot of Getter Dragon, later Shin Getter One, alongside his longtime friends Hayato Jin and Michiru Saotome. He also serves as the leader of the Crystal Knights, thanks to his experience in The Imperial Wars, and since he was the first one to stand up against the Heralds of Unicron and rallied all the future Knights to fight. Personality Ryoma is a hot-blooded young man full of a strong sense of responsibility and honor, possessing a righteous heart believing in justice that allows him to overcome many problems. It's because of his strong will that put Ryo as Getter Team leader and the Knights, with him always ready to pick his teammates back up when they're down (emotionally or physically) and cover their backs in a fight. Though he does have a very compassionate side, as he's always there to support any of his friends when they're upset, he's always eager for a good fight, even in the face of a powerful adversary, especially when it's one who've wronged him or his new family. He's also well aware of how dangerous his job as a pilot is, as proven by the death of his teammate Musashi, making it even more-so his job to make sure that he gets all of his teammates out alive. Ryo takes his duty as a leader very seriously. In the past, this hefty responsibility made him impatient with his teammates. He was also known for leaving his comrades out of strategy sessions and for taking on dangerous tasks without enough forethought. Over time though, he has come to appreciate the value of developing and sticking to plans in which all participants understand their roles. Despite his brash nature (even years after he first climbed into a cockpit), he is very protective of his team, especially Hayato, Michiru and Ruri, whom he considers a brother and sisters. History Pre-Series After defeating the Hyakki Empire, Ryoma and the rest of the Getter team spent the next several years defending their earth against giant monsters and robots, even teaming up with the Mazinger team from time to time. In this span of time, Benkei decided to leave the team to continue his baseball career, leaving Michiru to pilot Poseidon. Along with this, Ryoma (in the footsteps of his old coach Tatsuhito Saotome) began coaching for both high school soccer teams and training future mech pilots in Earth Defense Command training schools. Mini-Series During the final stages of the Photon/Getter experiment (to create Getter Unit 1), Ryoma, Hayato and Michiru took Getter Robo G out on patrol. Next thing they knew though, they were flying through a mysterious red portal, and flying overtop of a forest. Unsure of their location, the three spotted several large one-eyed mechs attacking some civilians blocked by the trees. Striking quickly, they combined (making sure to show off all three of G's transformations), they touched down to survey the area. The targets for those one-eyed mechs were apparanetly a teenager with orange skin & bacon-colored hair (who was apparently aware of their work) and a giant, pink woman. After proper introductions, and Pink and Sunset confirmed that they had no idea where they were all sent to either, the five decided to stick together until they found an answer. Season 1 Battle Against L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Takaya & Amano Asuka Season 2 War Against OZ Shin Getter Robo Season 3 Abilities & Equipment Athletics Laser Pistol Like most of his fellow mech pilots, Ryoma carries a standard laser pistol. Getter Dragon Shin Getter One Relationships Pink Diamond He helps to motivate Pink on leadership skills and train her. He acts as a second-in-command of sorts and takes charge in situations when Pink is unavailable or to simply cover for her at home base so she can do other activites. He also acts as a mediate for Pink to discuss issues relating to the rest of the team, or to evaluate a single member's actions. Hayato Jin After fighting by his side for so long, as well as with two Getter Robos, Ryoma cares for Hayato as much as a blood brother, both always watching each other's backs. Michiru Saotome Benkei Kurama Though he's no longer a Getter pilot, Ryoma and Benkei still remain close friends, always making a point to book tickets for one of his baseball games. Koji Kabuto As a fellow super robot pilot, Ryoma views Koji as a brother in arms. The two have a friendly rivalry (nowhere near as intense as the one between himself and Tetsuya). Tetsuya Tsurugi Due to their long history of teaming up against aliens and other robots, Ryoma and Tetsuya share a friendly rivalry, with both always finding ways to poke fun at the other. Noriko Takaya Kazumi Amano Benson Ryoma and Benson often butt heads, especially when it comes to who should be in charge. While he does understand that Benson's fought against many foes like him, Ryo knows that he hasn't had to deal with some of the crazy things he's been through, least of all a war. Asuka Langley Sohryu When Asuka first arrives on their earth, Ryoma got the feeling that she did have the potential to be a great pilot, it was just that her pride and self-doubts about opening up to others got in her way a little too often. Since then, he acts as a surrogate father figure towards her, giving her the type of parental figure she's probably always needed; someone to give her the emotional support she needs, but is also there to knock her down when she gets too over her head or too aggressive. Notes Like Hayato, Ryoma's character model used in KotM is the same one used from his appearance in the Getter Robo Armageddon OVA, with some slight adjustments to match his appearance in the 1974 anime. For his appearance in flashbacks, his model resembles the one used in Super Robot Wars X Omega. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Getter Team Category:Characters from Earth Prime Category:Allied Robot Corps Category:Mech Pilots Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Human Category:Getter Robo Characters Category:Go Nagai Characters Category:Anime Characters